


雪花，焰火和灰烬

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *佑灰**不是现背[不是废话]  just  for  fun，don't  be  serious重要的是用故事的壳&盛装小情小爱，写手不重要故事也只属于从现实背景解读出来的他和他♡设定有年龄差    60年代迷幻摇滚乐队鼓手&乐队经理人人设除了主角其他人不会有确切姓名  不喜多余角色勿槽





	雪花，焰火和灰烬

**Author's Note:**

> *佑灰   
**不是现背   
[不是废话] just for fun，don't be serious   
重要的是用故事的壳&盛装小情小爱，写手不重要   
故事也只属于从现实背景解读出来的他和他♡  
设定有年龄差 60年代迷幻摇滚乐队鼓手&乐队经理人人设   
除了主角其他人不会有确切姓名 不喜多余角色勿槽

—写在前面—  
JUN是最喜欢夏天的。   
夏天的时候躺在他们住的小房子里，听风刮过白杨高大的树梢。那声音听起来很像是遥远地方有人在合唱，难言的圣洁和温暖。   
他的白T晾在阳台上摆来摆去地滴水，JUN长手长脚只穿着上衣和内裤在屋子里走动。每当窗帘被风吹起来一个角，男孩子就大惊小怪地去捂衣服下摆，开玩笑地模仿在电视上出名的性感女星，满屋子的人都笑着起哄，直到他两腿蜷曲缩到全圆佑怀里，被那人护着不许了才不闹。   
那些年男孩是有好好地成长，全圆佑每次想起来总觉得像一件安慰人心的礼物。   
收到礼物的人窥不破命运千回百转的可能，只是坦然地不拆。   
如果等到上帝把礼物收走，生活再也不能回去——不仅回不到清凉馥郁的夏天，更回不到认识你之前，我无聊的人生时针缓慢游走的尺度，命运轮盘转动时，嵌入凹槽的一格一旦落下，游戏就宣告结束。只会剩下困顿的人散落在记忆零星的火堆，被燃尽的躯壳，摇摇晃晃的夜晚，一再沉醉而无法沉醉的，所有齿尖呓语全都关于你的梦。 

01   
车开得摇摇晃晃，车里的人在夜晚面目模糊。只有散发出体温的躯体确认存在，思绪、观念和情感隐身于被遮蔽着的空间，沉默像约定好了的仪式，随着道路的推移缓缓朝更深处降临。   
文俊辉窝在毯子里面横躺在后座，肩背和头蹭着男人薄薄的衣料，这条裤子做工考究面料平顺，被穿得久了，规整的流水线产品透出主人的味道——清淡的香水和曾在户外停留的气味残余，伴随着温度散发的动脉的节律和声音，撞在怀里躺着的人耳鼓膜上，一下一下，紧张而失落。   
“圆……圆佑……”唇舌干燥的无意识呓语被听见了，文俊辉本能在找那只手，皮肤底下总是冰凉，手心的纹路是熟悉的。刮擦在指腹上像碰着了棉花，他把手心翻过来——这只手一反常态地顺从——努力弓着身子去凑近它，固执地、沉默地、灼热的气息扫过去，留下一个吻。   
“好冷……”把脸埋在全圆佑手掌里，躺着的人已经尽力弓起身子，凌乱的头发披散到额前，呻吟被极力压低，闷在肺腔里。   
“你发烧了。”全圆佑的声音一如既往地平静。即使湖底塌陷，湖水也不会改变均匀分布的习惯，水位的急退留下的痕迹显露在难看的脸色上，驾驶座上开车的K透过后视镜看到全圆佑紧皱眉头，轻声问他：“偏头痛又犯了？”   
“开车。”全圆佑闭上眼睛无声忍下一阵眩晕，黑暗中的道路在视野里没有尽头，偶然出现的灯光远远地招呼一下又飞速后退，怀里的人体温在升，僵持的重量也渐渐压麻双腿，但全圆佑挺直腰背坐着，一动不动仿佛全无察觉，只有共同承受的煎熬统一他们两人的场域——   
静静悬置的痛苦。年轻的人们被从窗外凛冽的世界隔开，发烧时的呓语变成汗珠打湿额前的头发，沿着爱人的手，不断涌来的幻觉。   
02   
那些只发生过一次的事情，就像没有发生过一样。因此，非要说什么是过去生活里痕迹最重的部分，文俊辉首先会想起耳膜的兴奋，脑海里呈现短暂空白，手腕跟随身体记忆拎着鼓槌在定音镲上落下最后一击，余韵和短时间内无法褪去的激情覆盖着心脏密集地涌来。   
这种时候全圆佑就站在厨房窗前，用勺子从速食罐头里挖出鸡肉和培根丢在面包上。文俊辉不训练的日子大伙能吃上热的煎饼，煮软的豌豆和甘蓝。但在他们渴望的目光面前全圆佑毫无感情地递过来堆满肉类的吐司——“别想了，他今天得练到一点。”   
乐队的大家日后一再思忖让全圆佑这个疯子负责JUN的训练和照顾起居是不是对的，但乐队里其他人也实在没有能力。精疲力竭的演出过后，刚刚迈出成年门槛的男人们需要酒精和烟草，有时也有女人，在持续的快感刺激和安慰之下度过凌晨到早上再到中午的时间，正午一过房子里就睡成死寂一片。   
“全圆佑是谁？”已经学会自己背上书包徒步穿过满是烟头、酒瓶和用过的避孕套的街道去附近的社区学校上课，文俊辉是乐队里的人捡回来的也就在乐队无知无觉地长大，大约是十二三岁的时候男孩开始思考存在，以及那些没有形状的激情，“我想学鼓。”深思熟虑之后下了这样的决心，但满屋子连自己都收拾不好的Daddy们面面相觑，告诉他只能请全圆佑来对他进行指导。   
“我们乐队的经理，”主唱K是当年坚决要留下这个在废铁场被冬天的雨淋得奄奄一息的小孩的人之一，也和JUN关系最亲近。男孩被找到时有身份证缝进衣服夹层，但问及家人，孩子颤抖着说不出来话，痛苦和恐惧全写在潮湿的瞳孔里。   
“可能会很凶，但他帮了我们很多，是正直生活的好典范，也许能给你适当的教育和……抚养。”   
一开始文俊辉别扭着不开口叫人，要叫也是叫全名。在他执意不肯搬走跑回来三次之后，全圆佑拎着行李箱站在了楼下，K把原本属于主唱的大主卧空出来让给劳心劳力的经理人，乐队仓皇随意带着孩子到处跑的生涯终于告一段落。   
但在那样宽松的氛围下长大的男孩一时无法接受，只有打鼓的时候能专心一点钻研曲谱和乐理，其他方面的管教一再不见起色，房子里开始有了冷战和偶尔的体罚。男孩摔摔打打惯了不怕疼，只是会在K或者其他人经过时红着脸咬紧下唇不让眼泪砸出来，一面在心里狠狠地刻着全圆佑这三个字。   
也许是当时刻得太深，或者男孩长大后忽然有一天懂得所有人用心良苦，这个名字被时间缓缓种植在瘦削的身体里，此后的纠缠再无理清的余地。   
03   
全圆佑和乐队的所有人不一样。但大家都一样尊敬他，怕他，听从他安排和指导。很小就学会了看眼色的孩子察觉到自己的叛逆不会得到支持，只好慢慢学着顺从以免去一点肉体的痛苦。   
生存已经是如此不易，一头埋进音乐的世界完全点燃了文俊辉此前从未察觉的激情。某个下午他即兴在架子鼓前来了一段，被贝斯手Moon听到之后兴奋地叫他不要停下，召集键盘手和主唱下楼来慢慢抠出细节，一首歌从正午到天黑之前顺利诞生。第一次由自己的灵感出发完成的作品在少年耳朵里听起来每个角落都充满了灵韵，被大家交给全圆佑询问能不能制作的时候文俊辉眼神黯淡，他从不指望在那个人那里得到肯定，学鼓的时候就习惯了机械般重复的几个字符“再练”“加练”“重来”。   
然而最后那人捧着谱子咬起下唇端详了许久，手腕甚至有些微微颤抖，文俊辉在随着时间推移逐渐变深的恐慌中把自己的作品想象得都快一文不值之后，才迟迟听到那人点一点头轻轻说出一句:“不错。”   
“不错，很有天分，再学学钢琴和弦乐器，可以自己做旋律了。”全圆佑站起来对其他人说，眼神始终没有停留在文俊辉身上过。那天晚上，他却拎着瓶红酒提前回来了。   
文俊辉捧着对他来说还很陌生的高脚杯，学着全圆佑的样子缓缓将红色的液体倒进杯底，看酒液泛出白白的浮沫，捕捉酒瓶口散发出来的香气。说是为了庆祝他第一次做出属于自己的东西，“真正属于你的东西，在这个世界上，没有人可以代替你做的事就是创作。”   
全圆佑不是一个很爱说教的人，他的指示只说一遍，也不会多做解释，但只要方向走对了，他就很少再开口。也许是酒精让年轻的身体轻易放松，也许是夜晚的氛围实在太安静以至于需要一些人声来将之填满，文俊辉问起全圆佑的家庭，怎么会来到这里成为乐队经理人，又为什么要跟着这么个小乐队混饭吃。   
“因为在这栋房子里的人，不是逆子，就是孤儿。”全圆佑端起酒杯往嘴边送，他的嘴唇时常是不够红的，文俊辉日后知道，他有偏头痛，年少叛逆离家的时候，被父亲的花园铲打得头破血流。缠绕一生的疾病源于成为真正自己的决心，这份疼痛也伴随着人生继续蔓延下去。原本的全圆佑，是法学院里中规中矩的上层家庭出身的学生，被期望成为一名律师或者大法官，住在有反光的铁皮屋顶的体面房子里，在度假地享受夏日阴凉。   
而那时的青年整天呆在音乐里，不敢胡乱交朋友，把自己关进阁楼发狠用功，家里的唱片机听坏了就去旧货市场买来继续听，到处追随喜欢的迷幻摇滚乐队的酒吧巡演，大学开除他是因为某次警察在酒吧抓到他在听摇滚，而那场摇滚派对上有人因鸡奸罪被带走。   
文俊辉年少的心里还没来得及盛装太多共情材料，但对于他们这些人的处境，他感觉得到，也深知道自己属于这里。为边缘人唱歌，或者说为边缘人演奏他们需要的音乐是爵士和蓝调的起源，鼓，这来自遥远非洲古老大陆腹地的艺术，起初就是为了劳动中的人们演奏的慰劳品。   
“你能够好好地长大的话，我的任务也算完成了。”全圆佑从来这里住下的第一天起就把行李箱放在醒目的地方，一开始，文俊辉每天睁开眼睛之前都会祈祷一会儿让那个箱子消失吧，就让他一个人，或者在K爸爸的怀里醒来----然后睁开眼睛，堆着满脸沮丧下楼去洗漱。这天喝完酒之后，文俊辉不知不觉地沉睡过去，被人抱到床上，被被子捂出一身汗，第二天在轻微的头痛中醒来时，不声不响地踉跄起身走到墙边把那个箱子挪进来一点，一直塞进壁橱里看不见的角落。 

04   
“先生，给我一点时间，也许我会喜欢上你。”  
长时间的练习和更广泛的涉猎没能夺走文俊辉的全部青春，反而为他增添了几分魅力，从某个时期，房子里的氛围悄悄地变了。   
感觉到时光流逝的众人都渐渐变得安静，早上回来的时间也稍早一些。全圆佑还继续着早出晚归的规律生活----他除了这个乐队还负责着几个其他区的乐队事务，偶尔会被邀请去一些乐队成员去不了的聚会。那种时候，K会悄悄地推文俊辉出去，让他坐上全圆佑的车，一起到世上的人们那里听取他们对自己与邻居平庸人生的种种高见。   
文俊辉却在这当中变得光彩照人，他修理得干净整洁的下巴和鬓角，头发没有像一般摇滚乐队成员一样留长染烫，而是整齐地修剪平顺，偶尔用发油抹出一个逗号，在台上演奏时自然地吸引形形色色的目光。   
没有人生来就会辨别人群里的情绪碎片，尤其是夹杂着疯狂的激情和不堪的欲望时，人人看起来都是一样。文俊辉在酒吧不止一次被陌生的男人尾随，他总能摇晃着脑袋把耳环摆得抖个不停，迷惑人的视线也蛊惑人心地说，再给我一点时间吧，我会试试看。   
人们渐渐知道，那个杀死月亮乐队的年轻鼓手是个不好驾驭的小家伙，擅长拿腔拿调地讲推拉人心的甜蜜的谎，却又没人能真正对他讨厌起来。除了偶尔被打扰得动气了，拎着鼓槌扬言要打破某个执着又下流的老男人的脑袋---即使那样也很可爱，男孩生气的时候一双猫似的眼睛瞪起来，透着平常没有的灵气。   
文俊辉的一段青春，就在繁复却不劳苦的功课和乐队的日常运营中轻易度过。这期间游走在人群的各类气息之间，没有被染上放纵的生活习惯，他仍然是晚上十点上楼不再见人，白天或者天黑之后说过的那些话，逢场作戏见过的那些人，都会被轻轻关在门外。掀开被子，旁边的位置躺着的一个人睡得笔直，床头散落着打开看到一半的书。回到全圆佑身边的文俊辉还是那个文俊辉，他可以什么都不想，也不吭声，感觉到累的时候在被子里倾斜过去，像从前一样攀着那个人的手臂，很瘦的身体，却温暖地存在着，把头蹭上去，会换来一个浅眠中懵懵的掌心，在他后脑勺抚摸一会儿，靠在一起睡过去。 

05   
“直接上阿卡贝拉？”录那首歌之前，文俊辉一直对自己的声音没有把握。   
那一年是乐队运营得最好的一年，去过几个小公演场，跑了几个洲，乐队也有钱做一张新的专辑了。   
这次是全圆佑提议，在专辑里放一首文俊辉自己的歌。积累了几年经验之后男孩子一头扎进录音室里没日没夜地写，手边放着咖啡和炸鸡，椅背上搭着一条没打开过的毯子，就这样忙到累得睡过去，醒来第一件事就是洗把脸继续。   
某个早晨，也就是在这样的日常里，文俊辉沉沉醒来时看到工作台边上站着的身影。他没有细看把脸埋进手里醒神，本以为那人会说些什么，批评或是鼓励的话，却只是走近两步，用掌心贴着文俊辉的脸颊，宽慰般地揉了揉青年瘦得没有肉的下颌。“压力别太大。”   
一段时间的劳作会积累不易察觉的酸楚。这一点文俊辉后知后觉地感受到了。当两人靠近时，从体温到呼吸都引人注意的存在一定是特别的，这一点文俊辉也隐隐约约地猜得到。独身生活很多年的男人没有什么自己的生活，偶尔在浴室解决一下生理需求被经过的男孩听出来也没什么不平常，就是因为太平常，反而让长大了一点的文俊辉思忖，那个曾经让自己那么害怕的人也不过是个普通人。   
因为是普通人，所以不光有戒律，不光有信条和规则，也会有情感，愿望，对亲密的需求，有温柔得不需要言说的部分。   
如果好奇是人的天性，窥视就是在那之后延伸出来的犯罪行为的话，文俊辉挣扎着被心里的恶摧残了好久。他不止一次想要努力靠近，翻开那本冰冷神秘的书，或者越过那些戒条多了解眼前的男人一些。   
本以为这一天永远不会到来的，只是交换了一个眼神，文俊辉就恍然大悟这一天不需要等待。   
自然地靠在一起的两个身体维持的是过去很熟悉的姿势，距离对于一起度过许多时光的两个生物会自然被取缔与消解。弓着身子是为了将自己的身体再覆盖过去一些，最好能蜷起来，和他一起......回到最早的时候躺在宇宙空洞的黑暗中的状态。从那时候开始联结就好了，那就不需要解读，不需要窥视和徘徊，消弭猜想与怀疑，把所有生命律动的奥秘和盘托出坦诚相见。   
文俊辉知道，自己没有底气可以赌，因此只能在还可以拥抱的时候用力拥抱。等到这个早晨结束了，有些事情被了解，有些话没有被说出，他打开门出去之后，文俊辉决心，接下来一周都要留在录音室。   
那时候大家都很幸福，K准备结婚了，年末的街道被厚厚的白雪覆盖。人们在马路上带着家人和商店的包装纸袋走来走去，文俊辉埋在地下室里和音符音轨打交道，逐渐忘记尘世正在发生的事。   
再次回到地面以上的时候天已过午，负责了这段时间饮食供应的全圆佑正在着手收拾桌上的杯盘---两人再次相见时只是空洞的眼神相撞，然后很快避开，全圆佑冻得关节发红的手指随意指向窗外----“下雪了。”   
“下雪了。”躺在车上的文俊辉听见那人说。   
像被触发了什么神秘的咒语，文俊辉嘴角努力扯出一个弧度，搂着自己的人用衣袖擦掉一些车窗上的蒸汽，让躺着的男孩睁开眼睛看向窗外飞速路过的灯光下飞舞的精灵。   
“雪。”文俊辉跟着喃喃重复道，一个很轻的单词，“是雪啊。”喉咙里灼热的气息吐出来，念着这个冰冷的字眼。有细细密密的小雪粒映在视网膜上，模糊的一片，纷纷扬扬。还想再说一次的时候突然脱力了，欠身牵扯的地方更剧烈地烧灼融化起来，表情被疼痛折磨得变形，发不出声音的呐喊停留在空气里的一瞬。全圆佑始终没有低头，却有湿湿的东西一直在往下掉。文俊辉挣扎了几下继续抓紧他的手心，想安慰的话一直拉着手就好了。是这样吧。他对着空气里不知什么方向露出一个不像笑容的浅笑。 

06   
下着大雪的圣诞节，K带着家人和乐队一起在久违的老酒馆里演出，来的是一些圣诞夜不归家的人，黑人，裹在空空荡荡大衣外套底下的艾滋病患者，偶尔也有一些父亲或者母亲独自带着孩子进来喝一杯。乐队起初演奏温馨的曲目，等到气氛渐渐升温，才开始火力全开。   
年轻鼓手今晚尤其兴奋。有眼尖的人看见坐在后面的鼓手今天穿的是小裙子，脸上化了一点妆，耳环疯狂地随着身体摆动而飞舞，敲击鼓面的时候出奇用力，看不清表情，但人们总归是知道，那孩子一定很快活。   
乐队表演进行到一半的时候有人送上来一筐酒，杜松子、威士忌、白兰地......应有尽有。大概是某个出手阔绰的单身汉受到这里的节日气氛感染，送上他以为最好的礼物。乐队里的几个老家伙和一个小家伙都被音乐释放得如同生猛的兽，敞开了喝酒的后果就是演出的后半场词不成词句不成句，台上台下的人互相拥抱着喊起来，不知是谁带头喊了一声“妈妈”，顿时在场的风流浪子一多半都咧开了嘴鼻涕眼泪一起流。   
这期间文俊辉的腰抵在吧台上，被一个身材魁梧的黑男人抱着，纠缠不清之下酒力上来逐渐手脚发软，全圆佑推门走进来之前，文俊辉看到他大衣的领子，略一愣怔，眼前的男人亲了下来。   
夜晚的汽车在无人街道上开得飞快，发动机像车主人一样在愤怒中燃烧，文俊辉靠在副驾驶座上时不时把头伸出窗外吐得昏天黑地，但纵使他抱着全圆佑的胳膊恳求连带咒骂请他停车，全圆佑踩着油门的脚也还是始终没有松开。车一直开过房屋逐渐零星的郊区，开过密林，开过积雪的公路，到最后文俊辉已经吐完了睡过去又醒过来，车静静地停在了海边。   
圣诞夜的海滩。没有人影。风大得可怕，挤进关得紧紧的车窗缝隙发出呜呜的声音吓人。文俊辉坐在车里泪眼朦胧地看向窗外，醉酒清醒之后的呆滞，胃里灼热的疼痛。   
无言坐在一边的全圆佑在车里点起烟来。以前，文俊辉还没成年的时候，全圆佑从不在他面前抽烟，后来也不让文俊辉抽，说是他要跟K学唱歌，不可以坏了嗓子。   
烟草燃烧过后，灰烬松脱了四处散落着，思绪被渐渐续上，就在文俊辉想要开口之前，玻璃窗上敲了一下，仿佛有什么东西撞到了上面，接着是一大片东西轻轻落下，犹如有人从海里抛上来一把沙子，然后，下落的声音扩散开来，调节好了，有了节奏，变成流动的、响亮的、音乐般的、到处都有的无数种声音:下雨了。   
所有想问的，淹没在雨里。所有的雨，被收容于某种情绪，在黑夜里悄悄地蔓延。文俊辉在副驾驶座位上蜷缩身体，把脸埋进膝盖，全圆佑看着外面的雨幕，窗户被打湿了。 

“真冷啊。”文俊辉低声地说。全圆佑帮他把毯子盖牢一些，K在前座盯着路面，对后面的人说:“不太好，路面可能要结冰。”   
“尽量...快一点。”全圆佑的哭腔听起来原来是这样的。文俊辉静静地想着，他们的手还抓在一起没有松开。 

07   
窗外看得见远处遥遥升起来的焰火。是圣诞节了，有人庆祝节日，也有人在远离街道的大路上流失生命。全圆佑用另一只手拨开文俊辉额前的头发，提醒他:“JUN，现在外面有人在放焰火，很亮，炸开来很大......JUN，圣诞快乐。”   
圣诞快乐，全圆佑先生。文俊辉朦胧地感受着瞳孔上闪过的光点，默然从心底给着回应。   
要是再用力一点的话，上帝会听见的吧？   
JUN记得那天夜里下着雨的海边，他们因为赌气都没有对彼此说圣诞快乐。   
08   
爱人是地狱，被爱也是地狱。之后的日子里全圆佑开始无声地宣誓主权，文俊辉跟乐队外出的日子，他们的经理人寸步不离跟着，对于这个小破乐队可是从来没有的待遇。大家看得出来他们捡回来的小孩子很好地长大了，只是跟抚养他的人有了复杂而难言的联系，K时常有意无意地在酒足饭饱之后提起，话头很快又被其他人压下去。   
全圆佑一直没有成家。文俊辉一直没有答应过那些在各种场合的间隙里隔着一条走廊或一个阳台朝他抛媚眼的男男女女。仅仅是这样已经是足够确切的事实。大家经过这么多年生活的洗礼，多多少少都为自己年轻时放肆付出过一点代价。在他们看来，要是这孩子能这样一直跟全圆佑继续，未必是一件糟糕的事。   
在欲望被摊开来谈论之前，已经做了实质性的事。   
习惯了肢体接触之后的情事做起来没有什么异样的感觉，在文俊辉看来就像吃巧克力那样简单------当然，假如是他装酷非要这么说的话就不一定了。有时候是一起睡在主卧里的大床上时，看起来顺理成章地做了，男人轻轻地，过一会儿开始要他喊他的名字，再过一会儿，两个人紧贴着，在黑暗中缓缓磨着牙掉进梦里。   
有时候是在公演场的后台。文俊辉对某个公演场巨大的弧形屋顶有强烈的印象，因为那次他是仰着头，从肩头到胸前到身后被咬了一圈，顶棚的大灯在彩排之前打开，灼热的灯光几乎刺瞎了他的眼睛，眼泪不受控制地留下来，而身前的人一言不发，默默地把温度注入他的身体。   
他们相爱，纠缠，不肯多说一句话。一旦开口，心房被饱胀的酸楚填满，接触到空气就化为无。 

09   
“生命是...无尽的享受、永久的快乐、强烈的陶醉。”   
全圆佑把那本卷了边的罗丹艺术论递给文俊辉的那一年文俊辉刚刚只有十五岁。整本书在他看来只是一些不成体系的理论对比，然而翻到书的后半部分，吸引他目光的只有那一行字。   
他曾经做过的猜想，当生命加速流逝时我会想起什么，会想起谁，什么使我快乐，反正肯定不是繁重的功课，和当下所受的束缚。   
等到日后束缚变成更深的纠缠，反复叩问，无法离开的故土，文俊辉想知道自己来到这个世上得到了什么。   
最终是，什么也不会得到，而所幸学会了爱。   
文俊辉记得，全圆佑刚来这间房子里的时候，大家都不会做饭，第一个中午他吞了一些橱柜顶上的玉米燕麦片，过后拉肚子好几天。文俊辉按照记忆中亚裔姨母的食谱，为他在文火上炖了一点粥，又切了些洋葱煎了几张饼，略略抹上豆汁摆在客厅中央的餐桌上。   
全圆佑此前很久没有家。让他后来一直住下来没有离开的理由有很多，其中只有他俩知道的，不曾告知他人的一个，就是那天下午他们坐在一起默默吃完的那顿饭。   
10   
焰火熄灭了。   
最后一次争吵是全圆佑听从公司的安排要出售乐队，唯独文俊辉留下。文俊辉被惹毛了，他显然并不想离开自己的家，而强烈要求他solo的人则负气决定，今晚的演出就是最后一场。   
吵过一架之后的演出总归是带着僵持和冷淡的，文俊辉甩手离开之前把一个在他身上摸来摸去的小混混推到一边，迎面和全圆佑遇上还没开口的一瞬间，倒在地上的醉鬼掏出一把消音手枪，他的腿开始融化为大开的血闸。   
一个又一个街区过去了，全圆佑眼镜后面的蒸汽逐渐聚集，他用一只手点不燃一支烟，而他人生第一次那么渴望平静燃烧的灰烬，所有欲望汹涌如海浪，破碎又融合着，怀里的人摇晃着手臂向他喊出小猫呢喃般的一声。   
“圆佑啊。” 

*   
很多年后我们重新踏上旅程，去看你乐队的DADDY们，你的腿保住了只是行走不便，我扶你上车，你怀里抱着给K带的甜点和你亲手做的饼，冲我开心地笑着，按捺不住兴奋。那时候我一定会锁好家门，吻你的额头、眼睛、嘴唇然后上路。   
让我们以饱满的幸福再次出发吧，到达人群中时我们会被熟悉的尘世包围，听每一个经过我们的人对我们说上一句，圣诞快乐。   
**   
疾驰的车缓缓停下来，前面的路封冻得厉害。K把头埋在方向盘上开始无声地抽泣。全圆佑终于松动了僵直一晚的脊背，低下头，开始吻怀里安静睡去的人的额头、眼睛和嘴唇。


End file.
